


Storytime

by alphaholloway



Series: Youtuber Thiam [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Fluff, Kinda sexual?, M/M, Maybe a bit at the end but not much, YouTube, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaholloway/pseuds/alphaholloway
Summary: Liam and Theo talk about how they met and a few other funny stories





	Storytime

“Hey guys, we are back!“, Liam said, smiling brightly at the camera. He sat on their bed in Theo’s hoodie and took a sip of his coffee. “Today, we thought we could make it more comfortable. Because this video got requested a lot. Now, here we are. I mean, I am. Theo’s out, buying me cake.” He hummed softly and looked at his phone. “I’ll just begin without him.”

In this moment, Theo walked in and threw himself on the bed next to Liam. “I’m here! Don’t start without me!”, he said and turned on his back. Liam rolled his eyes fondly. “It records. So, now we can start.” At the last part he looked to the camera again. Theo nodded satisfied and sat up behind Liam. He rested his chin on Liam’s shoulder and read through the questions.

“The first question is: How did you two meet?”

Liam looked up again, wetting his lips before speaking. “You all know my adoptive brother Scott.”

Theo interrupted him though. “I want to talk”, he pouted and kissed the point behind Liam’s ear he knew was sensitive. Liam shivered and playfully slapped Theo’s cheek. “Stop that and talk.”

Theo grinned and slung his arms around Liam’s waist. “I knew Scott from before we moved away. And at that time, Liam wasn’t even planned. So, when my sister and I moved back here I went to their old house to surprise Scott. And then Liam opened the door.”

“You should have seen his face”, Liam grinned.

“Shush. So, I was totally surprised and asked if Scott still lived here. He told me, Scott had moved away for college.”

“Yeah, and then there was a moment of silence before I remembered Scott would come back over the weekend. But when I was about to open my mouth, this guy here asked what I was doing. Like, I wore shorts, a tank top and was all sweaty. What did I most likely do?”

“I knew you worked out, but babe! You looked soo hot!”, Theo tried to defend himself. He looked back at the camera again. “He had shorter hair back then and was less muscular, but I saw his abs and was like ‘hell yes’! I began to flirt with him and he blushed? I was like, oh my god, cute and hot? Did my dreams finally come true?” He looked sheepishly at the camera when he continued. “And then Melissa came out. She recognized me immediately and hugged me, telling me that she had missed me and that I should come over for dinner someday.”

“I stood there and just watched them”, Liam grinned but got ignored.

“And then Liam had said something like: ‘Mum, who is he?’ I was baffled, didn’t dare to move. Because I had flirted with Scott’s little brother. You must know, Scott can get very protective. And his little brother? I knew that wasn’t a good idea.”

“Hey!”, Liam said offended.

Theo smiled at him. “Come on, you know what I mean. I wouldn’t change anything what happened, but if I had known you are his brother, I wouldn’t have asked to lick your abs.”

Liam blushed at the memory and quickly nodded. “That was kind of gross. Right after practice, I mean.”

“He likes it when I lick his...”

“Theo, no!”, Liam protested and stopped Theo with putting his hand over his mouth. Theo grinned and kissed Liam’s palm. Liam took his hand away and looked at his phone. “Okay. Who asked out who?”

“I think that would be Nolan”, Theo grinned. “When we became friends, I introduced Liam to him and the first thing Nolan asked, was if we are already dating. And when we said no, just friends he kind of forced us to do it.”

“Yeah, he said we should stop pinning”, Liam snorted.

“We never noticed that”, Theo grinned and kissed Liam’s cheek.

“Oh, come on, when we started dating, even Scott told me he was happy that we got it together”, Liam laughed and looked at another question.  

“First date?” Liam looked at the camera and grimaced. “Awful. In the beginning. It got better in the end.

“I shouldn’t have trusted Stiles at that”, Theo shrugged and leaned his forehead against Liam’s cheek. “He promised me, that the park would be a good idea for a picnic.”

“It is. But not in the afternoon. When children are there”, Liam laughed and looked at Theo. “And Stiles? Stiles ‘ _I tell Derek that I love him, with a letter, and forget to write my name on it_ ’ Stilinski? Were you that desperate?”

“He did what? He told me, he told him after movie night with the rest of our friends.”

“Right, Stiles put the letter into Derek’s kitchen. At movie night, Derek told us he got a letter from someone. And twenty minutes in the movie, Stiles stood up and screamed that it was his letter. You should have seen Derek’s face”, Liam laughed and carded through Theo’s hair.

Theo looked at the camera. “And when something like this happens, I’m not there. So unfair.”

Liam laughed and looked at his phone again. “Last question. How did your families react when you began dating?”

"Mom and Chris were happy about it, even though Chris initially thought that Theo was a bad influence for me. Scott and Stiles kind of threatened him, that if he hurt me, they would hunt him down”, Liam grinned.

Theo nodded. “Scariest moment of my life. Not because of Stiles. But Scott can be very intimidating. And Derek.” He shuddered at the thought of Derek punching him.

“Don’t forget that Allison and Malia do martial arts”, Liam reminded his boyfriend and laughed at his terrified expression.

“Tara was happy. Sometimes I think she likes Liam more than me”, Theo said and kissed Liam’s neck.

“She totally does. I’m a great person and the best influence for you. Because of me, her birthday present was a vacation in Vegas”, Liam grinned and laid his phone on the nightstand.

“Yeah, it's nice to have you around”, Theo smiled and pulled Liam back on his lap. Liam huffed. “Only nice?”

“Nah, I love your company.” Theo kissed him, a sweet innocent kiss. They had decided that if they kissed on camera, it shouldn’t be the sort of kiss Theo liked. They didn’t want to make it 18+.

“That’s great. Because I will be around you for a long time”, Liam smiled when they parted. Then he looked to the camera.

“And that’s it for this video. If you have more questions, we will make a part two. Hope you liked it. If you did, like and subscribe.”

“So bossy”, Theo grinned but Liam chose to ignore the comment.

“Bye.”

He wanted to stand up, but Theo slid his hands up his sides under the hoodie. “Is that mine?”

“You said I could wear it”, Liam reminded him and stayed still, enjoying the feeling when Theo began to lazily draw circles on his skin.

“I like it on you. But I would like it even more if it would be on the floor”, Theo hummed and kissed Liam’s neck. Liam leaned his head to the side to give him more access.

“Not on camera”, he protested, but Theo grazed his teeth over the smooth skin on the junction where neck and shoulder met.

“I’ll cut it, don’t worry”, Theo murmured and smiled when Liam nodded defeated.

He turned him on his lap around and captured his lips for a passionate, sloppy kiss. Liam responded eagerly and pressed Theo on his back. Liam continued to place open-mouthed kisses down Theo’s neck when he pulled back. Theo closed his eyes and grinned.

He loved the aftermath of most videos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey<3  
> I'm sorry, that's shorter than ususally :(  
> BUT I have a few new ideas, so I hope you like this :)
> 
> English isn't my first language, sorry for the mistakes!  
> Kudos and comments make my day <3


End file.
